Rekindling memories
by HermyLuna2
Summary: A christmas story I've written for OCDDegrassi about Percy Weasley spending his first yuletide with his family after the death of Fred. I'm so sorry for my lateness!


_I wanted to finish this earlier today, but I didn't manage to. A little late, but in my country, we have two days of Christmas! Anyway, I hope you still like it OCDegrassi!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was a warm afternoon, way too warm for this part of the year, and the clouds behind the hills in Ottery St. Catchpole had turned an otherwordly hue of salmon pink and lilac.<br>It was as if the town had been renewed now the usual bright colored, clashing colors of the cottages, hills and trees looked almost subdued in the shade. Percival Ignatius Weasley, in this place known as just Percy, walked from the road he had Apparated in towards his old childhood house.

Amidst some magnificent countryside landscape stood the mismatched building - Percy still wasn't sure if it fitted in with or completely ruined the nature. He passed the old shed and walked towards the place that was, no matter what would happen, forever destined to be his home. Blessing and curse in one, but, Percy reminded himself, today to be considered nothing but a blessing for the simple cause of family allegiance.

The chickens clucked loudly, walking aimlessly in the yard. Percy wondered if anyone had thought about feeding them yet, so he grabbed his wand from his pocked and quickly Conjured some grains to throw around. The hens and rooster immediately started picking.

Percy watched amused as two of the hens were especially greedy and pushed all the others away. What would Fred and George say when they saw him? Of course, he would be ridiculed by them as always. Percy wasn't really looking forward to finding out what kind of new jokes they had learned themselves that they reserved for testing on him.

It probably would turn out to be one of these stuffy, loud, chaotic yuletides that he both loved and hated at the same time.

He knocked on the backdoor. It took a while before he heard the sound of someone approaching and opening the door.

A familiar someone opened the door: a stockily build boy with flaming red hair, freckles, wearing a hideous sweater. The sweater had a big 'G' on it, and it would have looked fairly modest if it hadn't been decorated with hysterical, irritably flickering lights and a moving reindeer.

However, there was something horribly wrong with the festive sight. Percy gasped when he noticed the hole where once George's ear had been. He could see George had tried to cover it with his hair, but that hadn't completely worked. Most important, George would _never _have opened the door by himself, unless...

Of course, Fred was no more. How could I have temporarily forgotten it? Percy thought. He shakily grabbed the doorpost, and his legs started to tremble, until George grabbed his arm. He remembered the last moment he had shared with Fred... The memories suddenly came flooding back, like a painful wave. The battle with Thickness, Fred being amazed that for once, he, Percy Weasley, had joked... It could as well have been yesterday, he kept on suddenly remembering it like it was.. He suddenly felt really cold inside and he could feel the color drain from his face.

"What is it? Have I forgotten to trim my cheek and nose hair?" George asked, but his voice sounded far away.

Percy was unable to answer. He felt incredibly ashamed about all the times he had wished for the unity of his two younger brothers to be broken. George's absent ear was a hole were his joy seemed to be slowly escaping from, no matter how... oddly normal he sounded, even being able to produce a joke not about, but directed at his least liked sibling. To make him, Percy, feel at home and feeling like his presence mattered.

It was all they could do though, Percy realised. Even though the fact that this was not, and would never be, a normal yuletide like the others stabbed his heart, the only thing they could do - that he could do - was to try to distract his brothers, sister, parents and himself with some much needed lightheartedness. Which was definitely not easy, as lightheartedness had never been Percy's strongest point. This was an understatement. But Fred's compliment had encouraged him, and had lighted a small fire inside of him that there was still hope for the seemingly impossible. Even he, 'the world's biggest git', could have a sense of humor.

"Er..Exactly. You are advised to use another hair-removing charm". He pointed at the bridge of George's nose.

George looked astonished and turned around. "MUM! MIRACLES DO HAPPEN!" he called.

"What is it, then, dear? Who is there?" Percy heard a familiar voice ask.

"Percy played along with my joke..HE WAS JOKING! AGAIN! Fred would have been so pleased to hear it..." George shouted, his voice cracking slightly.

There was a little stumbling in the kitchen, before mother came hurried towards them, looking the same as ever - although the worry lines in her face had seemed to brach out quickly in the last year, and her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"PERCE! YOU MADE IT! YOU ARE HERE!" Mother shouted shrilly and flung her arms around him, pressing him against her chest. "Oh, I'm so glad... You're just in time, dear... We were just unwrapping our presents..."

Hesistating a bit, Percy followed her. Until the last moment, he had doubted if this was the right decision. He was not sure if he could handle the atmosphere of utter sadness that seemed to seep out of everything, the cloud of misery that wrapped everyone inside The Burrow in a cold blanket. But he figured that his own apartment would be even worse. And he could not manage to leave his family even more broken than it was already, like pieces sprawled accross the floor from a puzzle that would never be complete again. George's compliment had strengthened him.

In the sittingroom a fire was sizzling softly, a desperate try to fill their hearts with some needed warmth. Percy still felt like an outsider watching all the people sitting around the fireplace.

Father, sitting upright on one of the chairs from their dinner table, looking more balding than ever and also a bit grey, in his same neat yet shabby attire, pressing his glasses more firmly on his nose while examining a still wrapped present. There hung a sad and vulnerable aura around him. Percy gulped.

Next to father, on the couch sat Ron, gangly and slightly surly-looking, his arm wrapped around - since when did he wrap his arms around that friend, Hermione Granger? Percy was gobsmacked, but pleased. Hermione Granger was an excellent choice as far as lovers went, he would not have picked out anyone else for his little brother himself. Hermione was tearing the wrappings of her present, and happily exclaimed: "_Five years Undercover As A House-elf Rights Activist In China! _Oh mrs. Weasley, thank you so much..."

Percy was distracted, however, by the scene next to it. He had expected Harry Potter to be present at this evening. But the thing he had probably expected the last was the way Ginny was looking at Potter, no, Percy reminded himself, Harry - with an unknown fondness in her eyes. And then she kissed Harry on his cheek in a way that was very uncommon for the little sister of a best friend. Percy cursed himself for having failed to see the signs. But he hadn't been in touch with them lately anyway...He felt a strange sort of regret as he watched Harry tear away the wrapping from his present, happily grinning when he revealed a knit sweater with a heart on it that said "H+G". Percy imagined he could probably get used to this new situation. He just hoped Harry would be able to truly forgive him for the way he had tried to drive Ron away from him. He had thought, at that time, that it had been for Ron's own good...

On a wide armchair Percy had never seen before sat Bill, his face damaged beyond repair, but nonetheless smiling and looking cool as ever with his hair in a ponytail and sporting a new... was that an image of a dragon on his arm? Normally, Percy would have found this distasteful, and he would not have hesitated to reprimand Bill, not caring for the fact that William Weasley was older than him. After all, permanent markings on the skin highly diminished one's professional reputation. But this time, Percy could not bring himself to do it. He found a new sort of understanding for his eldest brother - after such a brutal attack, it was logical that Bill had decided to 'improve' his appearance in another way, even though Percy himself saw the particular adornment not as an improvement.

The witch sitting on Bill's lap, who stared at him adoringly, obviously _did _see Bill's strange new addition to his exterior as an improvement. Fleur Delacour was one of the most beautiful witches anyone could come accross. Her face was stunning, even though Percy wasn't exactly able to say why. Her wide face, tanned from years of exposure to French sun, had big, dark blue eyes with long black eyelashes, a dainty nose and full, pink lips. It sure was very flawless, but faces like that were, objectively seen, common. However, subjectively seen - and it was very hard to explain why - Fleur's face held such breathtaking beauty that you couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. This probably had to do with her thin, blonde eyebrows that were oddly lighting up her eyes. But the most beautiful thing about Fleur was her hair - it was long and silvery-blonde, falling like a waterfall down her back, several strands of it glittering brightly, and it emitted a silver glow. She let out a tinkling laugh as peeked at the content of a small box. "Oh Bill! Zis necklace eez stunning!"

Percy felt deep remorse. He had never really supported the engagement of Bill and Fleur, and their wedding had came to him as a shock. If it weren't for Bill not having much of a fortune, he would have suspected Fleur to be going after his brother's gold. Therefore he had, for a long time, stubbornly believed that Fleur had only been interested in Bill only because of his looks. But now that Bill was severely mutilated she had stayed with him, looking happier than ever...  
>It had been one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made that he hadn't attended their wedding... He wished he could somehow do it over... He wish he had a time-turner.<p>

Next to Bill and Fleur sat the person Percy had least expected to see, but was most pleased to.

_Charles_. Percy felt an odd tingle down his spine when he looked at his second elder brother nipping from a glass of firewhiskey. _He came back from Romania_. Percy suddenly realised he had hoped for it, somewhere in his subconsciousness. He had not dared to admit it to himself, though, fearing his wish wouldn't come true if he started believing in it too much. It was an odd superstition from his childhood that he still hadn't been able to shake.  
>But there he was, Charlie, not changed one thing except for the color of his freckles that had deepened even more. His sweater was a little tight around his arms from the extra amount of muscles he had acquired. His hair was looking rather wild for a change, and it suited him more than the short haircut Molly had tried so long to preservere.<p>

"Percy's here" Mother announced fondly.

Percy had no idea what to say. He cleared his throat, a little bit nervously. "I can see that all of you have already started with the festive activities" he stated, and cursed himself inside for how dull and monotous it sounded. He felt himself getting red.

Every single person in the room looked at him with a warm expression. "We are glad you came, Percy" Ginny eventually said. Percy felt his eyes water and his mouth quiver. He quickly looked away, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Have a seat, Perce, have a seat... George, get him a chair... " George went to the kitchen and came back with a chair, and put it next to his own. Percy beamed.

"I.. I didn't have the time to buy presents..." he apologized, his voice sounding oddly high. "But if there's a way I can financially support you-" he looked around.

"It's alright, son" Father said. Percy saw that he also had tears in his eyes. "You don't have to support us with anything". Percy knew it also was his pride speaking, so he didn't say anything.

Father unwrapped the present he had been holding. "Oho!" he said loudly. "This looks Muggle!" Percy tried not to chuckle when he saw that was his father was holding, was, in fact, a blowdryer.

"I am really glad you like it..." Mother looked relieved.

George, who had tried to suppress his chuckle, was now laughing hysterically, doubling over. Harry and Hermione were obviously trying with all their might not to do the same, because they were suspiciously covering their mouths.

Father looked around indignantly. "What is wrong with a hairdryer?" he protested.

"Nothing, you obviously need it, with your big head of hair-" George began, but mother interrupted him.

"Of course I've made you something as well" she said, turning to Percy and put a soft very big wrapping in his hands. Percy opened it, already having an idea what it would be. He grinned broadley when his guess was confirmed. Sweaters with a big P on it - four different ones.

"You did not think I would have thrown them away, did you?" she asked, mopping her eyes. Percy planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, mum" he murmured. "I appreciate it".

"I am so glad you are talking to us again, I'm..." Her voice broke.

"Mum! No crying!" George interrupted. "We promised Fred!"

There was a grave silence, before George started practising what he preached by beginning to wail loudly, shaking, covering his face with his hands. "I - am - sorry, Fred!" he managed to bring out in a very smothered way. "I - am - sorry! Please ignore this, everyone!" But that was impossible. It did not take long before every followed his example. Mother was probably crying the loudest next to George. Her handkerchief couldn't drown her cries.

Percy's ears were ringing. He wanted to leave very desperately. He wanted to get out, but he felt like he was trapped. He could do the only thing that was left. His vision started to blur and he only vaguely saw Fleur wiping a tear from one of her big eyes as well, before heavy teardrops escaped his own eyes, staining his glasses and dribbling down his cheeks.

"I zeenk..." he heard Fleur suddenly say, "I zeenk eet eez time for a group 'ug!'

If the situation had been any different, the expression on mother's face would have been almost...funny. Then, she said, mopping her eyes: "That is.. a fantastic idea, Fleur! My gorgeous daughter-in-law... Come close together, everyone... Let's do as Fleur says.."

Percy felt an odd, but nonetheless warm feeling as he felt a sensation he had only felt long ago, the sensation of belonging somewhere, and feeling air escaping his lungs as he was almost crushed by his siblings. This had been a ridiculous idea, very ridiculous -

In the background, a song started playing. "We all stand together... Lalalalaaa..." a male voice sung. Their radio was enchanted to play fitting songs for every occasion. Percy laughed through his tears. He had always thought of it as a silly thing only his mother could have came up with, but this time, he really appreciated it. He wondered what the song was called, and he decided it would be his favorite from now on.

As they all sat down again, mother said: "I think this is a good moment to light a fire and have a toast on Fred, and his incredible bravery". They all nodded.

Mother put a very broad candle on the table and tapped on it with her wand. "Incendio" she whispered. A beautiful purple flame appeared, and above it a blue mist, that started forming a scene... It were Fred and George, laughing loudly...

"No m-matter where you are, Fred, you are still here with us, too!" Everyone silently nodded.

"Merry christmas, Fred" Harry Potter suddenly said, raising his glass of firewhiskey. Everyone followed his example.

"Merry christmas, Fred" Percy murmured. He was surprised when George suddenly said:

"And cheers to Percy finally having realised that he's a big git, and that he has choosed to spent christmas with us"

Percy blushed heavily when everyone repeated: "Cheers to Percy finally having realised that he's a big git, and that he has choosed to spent christmas with us"

"Cheers to Percy showing an extraordinarily amount of courage, while he single-handedly turned that blasted puppet Thicknesse into a sea urchin..."

Everyone repeated this sentence too, and Percy felt himself getting even redder. "It was nothing-" he murmured, "nothing special.."

"Cheers to Percy showing a spectacular insight, when he no longer supported the - if I may say so - brainless, idiotic simpletons that some may call our Ministry..."

"George! Enough, now" mother interrupted, looking sharply at him.

"Sorry, mum, sorry..." George replied.

But Percy felt warm inside. Spending his christmas at The Burrow certainly had not been a mistake. In fact, it was the first time since Fred's death that he felt truly happy again.


End file.
